Réincarnation
by Loulazz-x3
Summary: Une suite d'hésitation.Une nouvelle deception,une nouvelle famille,un nouveau changement dans la vie de notre héroïne "Bella"...Mais "Edward" dans tout ça?...Bonne lecture. resumé un peu nul mais bon...xDDD


Coucou tout le monde…

_Coucou tout le monde…_

_Voilà c'est ma première fic «Réincarnation__» alors soyez gentil s'il vous plaît !! Bonne lecture._

Prologue

« Pourquoi... »

« Pourquoi... » me murmurai-je à moi-même encore et encore, observant le flot de sang qui s'échappait de mes bras. Je sens que chaque partie de mon corps me lâche, mes veines se vident, mon cœur émet de faibles battements, ma vie s'enfuit... tout comme lui. Mon cœur avait été réduit à néant, je n'en avais plus. Il était parti, le rendant vide et froid pour la deuxième fois.

« Pourquoi... »

Je suis à Seattle, endroit hostile et isolé de tout. Les yeux clos et fatigués par mes pleurs, ma tête repose sur le volant de ma voiture. Mes avant-bras sont tâchés de sang, ma main gauche ­

renferme une simple lettre. Une lettre dont le papier ne semble pas être de notre époque et dont un léger et agréable parfum de rose s'en échappe. Tout le style d'Edward.

Je l'aimais...mais il est parti, j'étais prête à lui offrir ma vie, mon âme, tout. On devait se marier et vivre ensemble pour l'éternité mais apparemment ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Il savait pourtant que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui… mais il s'en est allé et ça deux jours avant notre mariage.

Soudain, un bruit. J'ouvre les yeux faiblement et avec le peu de force qui me reste, j'essaie de regarder autour de moi. Rien. Sûrement ma tête qui me joue des tours ou alors c'est la mort qui arrive. L'éclat de la lune attire mon regard morne. Elle rayonne de «pâleur»...comme « sa » peau.

Edward.

Tout me ramenait à lui. La moindre parole, la plus petite chose, un quelconque objet et même souvent les gens. La douleur et le malheur avaient fini par faire partie de mon quotidien depuis ce jour-là.

Une semaine s'est écoulée, une semaine de cauchemars...d'horreurs...d'enfer. J'avais rendu Charlie, mon père, fou. Mes «amis» ne voulaient plus fréquenter le mort-vivant que j'étais devenu. Et malgré la présence de Jacob, ce vide ne se comblait pas...il était celui que j'avais le plus fait souffrir. A bien y réfléchir, je faisais souffrir toutes les personnes qui m'étaient chères.

Mais à quoi bon y repenser...c'est trop tard. C'est fini. Pour de bon.

L'odeur du sang est vraiment forte et plus qu'écœurante. Ma tête tourne, mes paupières sont pesantes, intensément lourdes. Ma main tremble en laissant tomber le bout de papier maudit, je sombre...je sombre petit à petit.

« Pourquoi...Edward... »

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, fille de Renée et Charlie et fiancée d'un vampire qui m'a abandonnée. Aujourd'hui je suis morte d'un amour, certes, non partagé mais authentique...un rêve brisé... mais... qu'est ce que c'est ?

C'est si apaisant... je sens une légère caresse, froide mais douce, sur ma joue... elle apaise toute tension. Mes yeux clos, je n'ai plus la force de les rouvrir et dans un dernier élan de désespoir, je chuchote son prénom, n'étant même pas sûre que ça soit lui. Je souhaiterais tellement le revoir avant de partir.

La douce caresse est toujours là et parcourt maintenant ma mâchoire, toujours aussi doucement. Mes sanglots s'arrêtèrent, je me sens un peu mieux, apaisée, calmée, sereine...mais je m'aperçois que...ce n'est pas son odeur...ce n'est pas lui...qui est ce alors ?

­

Les doigts fins descendent vers mon cou et balancent mes cheveux en arrière...j'ai peur...mais je ne peux plus rien faire. Je suis impuissante. Puis ils arrivent lentement sur mon épaule, s'emparent de mon bras violement mutilé. Ils se promènent légèrement sur mes blessures faites volontairement, conséquence d'une féroce mutilation, résultat d'un bonheur envolée... J'ai cru entendre des mots tels que « Quel gaspillage ! » mais vu mon état critique, je ne suis plus en état de savoir si ces mots ont véritablement été prononcés. Mon esprit doit sans doute divaguer. Enfin...c'est fini...je me sens partir...je plonge dans cette océan de paix qui est la mort.

Je suis enfin morte.

Je...je...une douleur indescriptible, intense...et...et immense...pénètre mon corps...une douleur, qu'aucun mot ne pourrait définir et qui m'envahit. Chaque pore de mon être me brule, je suis à moi seule un incendie, un brasier.

Pourquoi cette créature ne m'avait-elle pas achevée ? Pourquoi m'infliger tel châtiment ? Je ne demandais qu'à mourir... et cette dernière faveur m'est refusée.

Je veux penser, je n'y arrive pas. Trop préoccupée à subir toutes les souffrances de l'enfer pénétrer mon corps pour réfléchir, penser.

C'était comme si on m'arrachait lentement un par un les ongles, j'avais comme des milliers de petites lames tranchantes qui se baladaient dans mon corps, mon sang était un feu ardent et ma gorge était devenue sèche à force de cris.

Je me noie dans cet océan de ténèbres, mon esprit est torturé. Les pires moments de ma vie m'assassinent.

Je souhaite à présent et plus que jamais, arriver dans ce tunnel appelé la mort. Je sombre maintenant dans ce chaos de douleur, univers de souffrance. Encore.

Etait-ce ma punition pour avoir aimé un être aussi magnifique comme Edward ?


End file.
